


Nobody

by hellbubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Unrequited Love, sasuke is sad and depressed and hates being in konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: He is sitting on top of the Hokage monument, staring down at the village. He hates it. He’s not talking about the village, even if he does hate it. The chakra-suppressing buzzes on his skin and he wishes he could cut his skin off if only to feel free once more. It didn’t work as well as they had all hoped. He can still use his chakra, even if it is a limited amount.Completely self-indulgent. sorry
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (One-Sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> It is not my intention to bash any of the characters/ships. I just wanted to write this
> 
> I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RCbuD6nxx7ytAxzJ2NKzR) for the fic. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is fan-made. I do not own the original work nor am I affiliated with anyone who works on it.
> 
> The ages of these fictional characters have been altered to fit with my AU, as well as their backstories. 
> 
> I follow the Three Laws of Fandom. I do not believe that shipping or consuming certain content makes one a bad person, doing awful and immoral things do. 
> 
> I do not condone pedophilia, incest, toxic relationships, abusive relationships, and many other things in real life. If you feel as if my work might trigger you, make you uncomfortable, or feel as if it is unworthy of your time, please click away without engaging. 
> 
> Comments will be deleted without warning if they are offending and belittling.

He is sitting on top of the Hokage monument, staring down at the village. He hates it. He’s not talking about the village, even if he does hate it. The chakra-suppressing buzzes on his skin and he wishes he could cut his skin off if only to feel free once more. It didn’t work as well as they had all hoped. He can still use his chakra, even if it is a limited amount.

Sasuke curses himself for having let him drag him back. What is it that made him give in, anyways? Was it love? There’s no other way to describe the feeling. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was loved. Were does cerulean eyes filled with love or want? Was he at the end of the day a lover or a possession to brag about? 

Any and all musings were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a certain blond. Sasuke stared into his eyes. The blond smiled at him and stretched out his hand to help him up. Sasuke cursed himself, he knew that at the end of the day, he’d always give in.

***

He is inside the Uchiha Compound. The old, grimy streets still have bloodstains, and the windows of the houses are mucky. Sasuke cannot bring himself to go into the houses and sort their belongings. 

He could allow himself to be swallowed down this spiral. It wouldn’t be the first time. Does he hate himself or does he hate what he stands for? He has meditated on his actions and he doesn’t regret anything. Everything he has done, everything he wanted to do, was a reaction to something.

He decides to go to the market. He might as well buy ingredients to make dinner. When was the last time he ate? He can’t remember, and maybe that should be worrying, but he can’t force himself to care. He is sure death would be better than being a prisoner here. 

He stops in the middle of the street. The Academy, he can see it from a distance. He wishes he could go up to the kids playing around, warn them. Tell them the truth. Get the fact that they’ll be nothing but disposable child soldiers through their thick skull. But he can’t. 

Sasuke buys some tomato seeds. He might as well grow a garden if only to save himself some of the self-hatred that comes with the fact that he can’t change anything. That at the end of the day, all his attempts are meaningless.

***

He lays in bed next to his lover – Captor, keeper! his brain screams. Strong arms hold him close and for a second he allows himself to believe that he is loved. That when morning comes, they’ll still be close, intimate. That he won’t look at her with heart eyes.

The crow by his window mocks him. It gives him a scornful look. As scornful as a bird can be. He’d shoo it, he wants to do it. But he cannot bring himself to, not when it reminds him of Itachi.

Instead, he turns around, nuzzling into the blond’s sternocleidomastoid. He’ll play pretend, even if only for tonight. Even if tomorrow he has to nurse his broken heart. He deserves to feel loved.

***

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto made themselves at home in his living room. He doesn’t remember inviting them. They act as if they’re supposed to be there, as if it were normal. And they do a good job. They even convince him. And he feels so out of place. He feels like a stranger in his own home. He hasn’t felt like that in years.

He doesn’t say no. He doesn’t even try to push Naruto away when he grabs his hips and set him in his lap. Sasuke just feels numb. Kakashi meets his eyes and he knows.

When he looks at Sasuke’s dull, lifeless eyes he knows he isn’t happy. He knows Sasuke hates it here. Sasuke is nothing but a captive – a prisoner – in the eyes of Konoha. He knows this. And he won’t do anything, won’t help him.

Sasuke doesn’t resent him. Not really. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because he blames himself for falling for their lies. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t think he deserves happiness. 

He does know that he hopes they’re happy. Wherever they are, he hopes Suigetsu, Karin, And Juugo are happy. They deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> COme chat with me on Tumblr as [hellbubu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hellbubu) or on Insta as [hell_bubu](https://www.instagram.com/hell_bubu/)


End file.
